prractice_codingfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:KoodieJamma/uhhh
Timeskipper Banner credit to VictoriaJoh. F2U w/ credit ~Songs may contain explicit language. - 7 Tracks queued Physical Appearance ❝I fell apart once. But I put myself back together. You don't know the new me, because my pieces are in different places...❞ *Breeding **10% Nebelung - 10% Birman - 50% Norwegian Forest Cat - 30% Maine Coon *Height **13 Inches *Weight **11.5 Pounds Timeskipper's origins include a large percentage of Norwegian Forest Cat and Maine Coon, giving her a well-built and compact build. The shecat stands at around 13 inches tall but is just under average weight for her breeding. The damsel has semi-long fur that hangs from her frame and is soft as silk to touch. Her underbelly seems as if it has been dunked in white chocolate, the off-white colour contrasting well with her pale caramel pelt. A mask of calico tabby markings cover all points of her body, with a single dark stripe running down her spine. Timeskipper has beautifully almond-shaped eyes, their depths being an emerald green with flecks of gold and sapphire, giving an interesting effect. Times eyes have three dark tear drop shapes under each and two dark spots on the tips of her ears. Her cheeks have a pale ginger-cream colour and her toes are dunked in both caramel and ginger. The rest of her patterns are fairly random and erratic. ---- Mental Description ❝Treat me like a joke, and I'll leave you like it's funny.❞ ---- Family ❝No time for your negativity! I'm out, homie!❞ ---- *Timeskippers mother, Nightshade, has a sister called Hawthorne. *Hawthorne has two sons and a daughter, making these cats Timeskippers cousins *Timeskippers siblings are all either missing or decesaed as of now. ---- Goals & Fears + Skill sets ❝Do you seriously think I care about your opinion? In your dreams!❞ Goals *Become a warrior without delay *Find her lost siblings *Find a clan *Get an apprentice *Fall in love *Have kits *Live past 100 Moons *Try a raven *Learn to swim *Learn to climb Fears *Love/Affection *Intimate relationships/General Intimacy *Violence *Losing family members *Water/More specifically, drowning *Heights *Abandonment Skill Sets *''Leadership'' - ✦✦✦✦✧✧✧✧✧✧ *''Stamina'' - ✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✧ *''Speed'' - ✦✦✦✦✦✦✧✧✧ *''Fishing'' - ✦✦✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧ *''Climbing'' - ✦✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧ *''Combat'' - ✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✧ *''Mentoring'' - ✦✦✦✦✦✦✧✧✧✧ *''Swimming'' - ✦✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧✧ *''Temper'' - ✦✦✦✧✧✧✧✧✧✧ *''Intelligence'' - ✦✦✦✦✦✦✧✧✧✧ ---- Romance + Relationships ❝I'm not''' arguing! '''I'm simply explaining why I'm right!❞ General Information *Sexuality - Heterosexual **Romantic Orientation - Demiromantic *Status - Single *Crush(es) - None *Mate - Hah no *Ex-Fling(s) - None *Ex-Mate(s) - Hhahahahahahaha *Ex-Crush(es) - None *Attracted to - Nobody *Previously Attracted to - Nobody *Felines attracted to Timeskipper - None, DM if so *Felines previously attracted to Timeskipper - None *Offspring - None *Romantic Goals **Find a cat who will accept her for who she is. **Become Mates with this cat **Have kits with this cat *Physical eye candy **Felines with cooler toned fur, usually earthy or monochromatic hues and vibrant eyes. Sturdy and well-built frames. No fur length or weight preference. Despite what is listed, Timeskipper more cares about the personality rather than the looks of a feline *Mental eye candy **Timeskipper has a major fear of love for an irrational reason she refuses to state. She needs a tom who will put up with her weird jokes, erratic mood swings and confusing personality. She wants a cat who will be affectionate and loving but respect her boundaries. One who wants a family. But most importantly, a tomcat who will be determined enough to break her protective shell. ---- |-|》= |-|Romance= x |-|Family= *Nightshade *Timedancer *Lichenpaw *Rosemaryleap *Vixengrin *Willowkit/Marie *Galerunner |-|WisteriaClan= *Username - Character Name - Relationship - Trust Rate - Opinion **Whiterose200 - Opalsight - Friend - 30% - "I beat your butt!" **Xxinsidiousxx - Russetscar - Uneasy - 10% - "Got some anger issues, russy, may want to get that checked out. Yeesh!" **Murmuring - Matrixmumble - Friend - 30% - "You're fun company, and some playful flirting never hurt anyone" |-|《= ---- History ❝Of course you'll miss me! I'm Timeskipper for crying out loud!❞ Kithood (0-6 Moons) *Time was born in WisteriaClan but her mother soon left, taking her and the kits to a smaller clan with an unknown name. It was more of a rogue group looking back now, but had the heirarchy of a clan. *Time was born to the name Leapkit with her five other siblings. Each one as wild as the next. This causes Leapkit to grow up in a rough and tumble environment, playful and energetic from the start. *Leapkit earns the nickname Leapfrog for her constant bounding and bouncing. *Leapkits father, Timedancer, passes away from greencough. This causes Leapkits sister Willowkit to leave and become a kittypet at a very young age. *Leapkit requests her name is changed to Timekit to honour her father. *Timekit continues kithood fairly smoothly, never grieving for her father, instead deciding to honour him and think of the good times. Apprenticeship (6-12 Moons) *Timekit becomes Timepaw along with her siblings! She is ecstatic and promises to train hard for the sake of her family and memory of her father. *Timepaws brother, Lichenpaw, is crushed by a falling tree, resulting in his death. The whole family is devestated except for Timepaw. She choose not to grieve, once more, only thinking of the good times to avoid her sadness. *Timepaw begins a mother-daughter bond with her mentor. This feline becomes close to her and she soon forgets the death of her brother. *Timepaw passes her apprentice test with flying colours, only praying her father is proud of her. Warriorhood (12 Moons - Present (14 Moons)) *Timepaw is promoted to Timeskipper along with all her other remaining siblings *Timepaw has to watch as each of her siblings slowly leave the small group, hoping to find their own lives out in the world. She soon chooses to do the same, bidding farewell to her mother. *Timeskipper rejoins WisteriaClan *Upon rejoining the clan, Timeskipper meets a competitive tom to rival her own competitive spirit. Opalsight and Timeskipper become unlikely friends. *Timeskipper meets Matrixmumble, a flirty tomcat. The two become flirtatious friends. It never hurt anyone, right? *Time and Opalsight spend some time chatting at the hotspring and get to know each other better. ---- Gallery ❝You really think I'm pretty...?❞ Untitled36_20191110200731.png| @Whiterose200 - Most accurate representation of Timeskipper. ---- Credits + Misc. Information ❝Betcha gonna miss me!❞ *Banner by VictoriaJoh/KVEBOX on tumblr. Her FAQ explains that her artwork can be used for non-profit purposes. *This format and character was created by Serendiipityx. Hard work and effort was put into them and I would appreciate it if this was not used anywhere else. Therefore, it is NOT F2U unless explicitly stated by myself. Thank you c: *Timeskipper is NOT open for MW or Discord roleplay as it could interfere with her development in WisteriaClan. Category:Blog posts